


【浩汉宇宙】分手之後

by question2357



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/question2357/pseuds/question2357
Summary: 半強制/捆綁/體內射niao
Relationships: Kim yohan/Kim wooseok
Kudos: 9





	【浩汉宇宙】分手之後

**Author's Note:**

> 半強制/捆綁/體內射niao

就像大部份的情侶一般，在長時間的交往後，彼此總會有倦怠期，金曜漢跟金宇碩也是。

就像往常般吃著早餐，金曜漢趕着時間出門，手上拿著咖啡，拿起餐桌上的三明治，急忙的塞進包裡時，金宇碩說了。

「我們分手吧。」

語氣沒有太大的起伏，不像是交往初期賭氣般轟轟烈烈的口吻，而是像平時詢問對方晚餐回來吃嗎的語氣。

金曜漢正忙著將三明治裝在包的手頓了一下，抬起頭看向金宇碩，悶悶的問了句「為什麼？」

「你應該懂得的。」金宇碩低着頭，像是需要極度專注的，盯著面前的咖啡攪拌著。

「……知道了。」金曜漢終於把三明治塞進了包裡，默默的點點頭。

挺好笑的，提出分手已經過了三個月卻還住在這同居的房子內，而遲遲沒有搬出去的原因僅僅只是因為找不到適合的房子。

金宇碩笑笑，不知道是自己不想搬還是對對方還有些期待，而金曜漢也裝作不知道的如往常般的相處，兩人就這麼心照不宣的生活在同一個屋簷下，還好的是兩人生活作息時間不相同，也有各自的房間。

金宇碩剛畢業時，因為在大學時期投稿的文章，有幸進入一間還算不錯的雜誌社，目前是個小文書雜誌的自由作家，不過習慣了晝伏夜出，在夜深人靜時靈感才能湧泉而出，有時累了就直接在書桌上趴著睡。

而金曜漢還是個大四的體大生，還是被學校看好的未來國家級選手，早上七點就要起床趕去學校做訓練，通常到了晚上七八點才會到家，偶爾遇到比賽期間，還會練習到晚上十點多，有時甚至還需要寄宿在外地。

本來每當聽見門外的聲響時，金宇碩會期待著金曜漢一進門時的擁抱，而現在，聽見金曜漢在門外按著密碼鎖的「嗶嗶」聲，本來窩在沙發上滑著手機的金宇碩就下意識的拿著自己的小毛毯躲進房間內，站在門邊聽著金曜漢的腳步聲踏過自己的房間外。

「這樣下去不行。」金宇碩對著自己說，該離開了。

「宇碩哥，你的資料掉了……。」金曜漢撿起金宇碩不小心掉下的紙張，皺著眉頭看著上面被紅筆圈起的房屋資訊。

「謝謝。」金宇碩急忙的想拿走，沒想到金曜漢卻緊抓著紙沒鬆手。

「哥要搬家嗎？」金曜漢低着頭，悶悶不樂的說著。

「早該搬的，拖了太久。」金宇碩不敢抬頭去看金曜漢的表情。

金曜漢一句話都不說，就只是看著那張房屋資訊，深深的吐出一聲嘆息轉頭就走回房間。

金宇碩站在走道上，一時之間不知道該追上去開導安慰金曜漢還是就這樣算了，愣了幾秒，才轉開身後房間的門躲了進去。

「宇碩哥！開門！」

金宇碩躺在客廳的沙發上不小心滑著手機睡著了，被門外的喊聲叫醒。

金宇碩揉揉眼睛，腦袋裡還一片空白的，門外的人又喊了起來。

「宇碩哥！開門吶！」

金宇碩回神過來，門外的聲音不就金曜漢？自己按密碼鎖不就好了？幹嘛還要叫他。

「哥……。」

金宇碩起身走向門口轉開門把，門後的人就滿身酒氣的朝自己抱了過來，金宇碩艱難的關上門，將像個爛泥般攤在自己身上的金曜漢邊拉邊拖的帶到客廳。

「哥……。」金曜漢抱著金宇碩，靠在對方的肩上像以前交往時一樣的撒著嬌。

金宇碩無奈的拍拍對方的背，金曜漢喝醉後的慣性撒嬌，假如還在交往中這樣的行為是在正常不過，但現在已經是分手狀態，這樣就不恰當了。

金宇碩試著輕輕的推開金曜漢，金曜漢像醉得站不穩又倒向金宇碩，頭窩在金宇碩的頸肩，雙手在他的背上胡亂的撫摸。

金宇碩皺起眉頭，不知道金曜漢到底喝了多少，平常因為訓練幾乎滴酒不沾的人，怎麼會喝成這樣，連站都站不穩。

「哥……我想做。」金曜漢靠在金宇碩的肩上親吻著對方的頸子，下身頂了頂金宇碩，用著不是請求而是帶著命令的語氣。

「不要胡鬧了，忘記我們已經分手了嗎？這樣是可以還是不可以？」金宇碩推推金曜漢的肩膀，試圖拉開彼此的距離。

而平日總是一臉無辜裝作委屈的撒嬌著的金曜漢，像是突然爆發了佔有慾般的不顧著金宇碩的抗拒，拉起金宇碩的手就往房間走。

到了金曜漢的房間，也就是原本他們倆一起睡的房間，金曜漢粗魯的將金宇碩甩上了床，順勢壓上對方，將金宇碩的雙手箝制於頭頂，低下頭吻住對方說著拒絕話語的唇，交換充滿著酒氣的吻。

「不要。」金宇碩好不容易掙脫了對方的唇，扭著身體，全身寫滿著拒絕。

金曜漢坐起身，憑著身材的優勢將金宇碩壓制在自己身下，任憑身下的人雙腳踢著床舖，只是用著濕潤而情慾的眼神靠在金宇碩的耳邊說「哥最近很不乖呢，是不是該懲罰一下呢？」

金宇碩的右手被金曜漢剛解開的皮帶綁在床頭，

被半強迫脫下的上衣堆成一團，掛在右手的手臂上，而未被綁起的左手不停的推著金曜漢。

金曜漢低下身，從耳垂開始舔舐。順著金宇碩的頸子向下，留下一道光亮的水漬。

金宇碩試著推開，卻又不自覺的將手插入金曜漢蓬鬆柔軟的髮內，他心裡想著，下意識的習慣真的太糟糕了。

金曜漢知道金宇碩每一個敏感的地方，輕咬碾舔的吸著對方胸前的紅果，一隻手輕柔的揉捏著另一邊。

金宇碩腦內正交戰著，應該要嚴厲的推開對方還是要貪戀著最後的擁抱，其實還是愛著對方卻不想要再拖累彼此。

「曜漢，不要再繼續下去了。」

金宇碩帶著哭腔的聲音讓金曜漢抬起頭，對方眼裡深深的佔有慾讓金宇碩不住懷疑是不是自己做錯了選擇。

金曜漢起身舔去金宇碩眼角的淚水，再用濕熱的舌尖舔上對方的唇 ，滑過潔白的齒列，纏上金宇碩的舌，吸吮著，纏繞著。

金曜漢的手順著腰線滑向金宇碩的褲頭，寬鬆的睡褲很輕易就被拉了下來。

當性器與性器相碰觸時，對方的火熱都影響了彼此，金曜漢一手套弄著兩人的性器，一手在金宇碩的腰上撫摸著。

太久沒有性生活讓金宇碩只能隨著金曜漢肆意的在身上的敏感處點火，一句話都說不出來的輕吟，沒被綁起的手輕抓著執意在自己身上留下吻痕或咬痕的金曜漢的髮。

快感來得很快，金宇碩忍不住想射的念頭，還來不及叫停，就射在了金曜漢的手裡，而金曜漢的火熱仍硬挺著頂著金宇碩的。

「曜漢……我要你進來。」金宇碩吻吻金曜漢的髮梢，摸摸金曜漢因火熱而發紅的耳尖。

聞言，本來低着頭默默的動作著的金曜漢，抬起頭看著金宇碩，舉起被射了一手白濁的右手，舔去金宇碩射出的體液，「哥是我的，哪裡都別想去。」就著手上剩餘的精液插入金宇碩的後穴。

不夠的潤滑，讓金宇碩吃疼的喊出聲，金曜漢當做沒聽見的繼續插入了第二根手指。

「曜漢……我很痛……」金宇碩緊皺著眉頭，沒被綁著的手，緊緊抓著床單。

「哥也痛嗎？有我痛嗎？」金曜漢抬起頭，一臉痛苦的盯著金宇碩。

金宇碩這些日子一直忍耐著的眼淚奪眶而出，他怎麼可能不知道金曜漢的痛，有些傷口不是不痛，而是痛著就習慣了。

當插入的手指變成三根時，金宇碩已經痛得全身不住顫抖，金曜漢像是刻意要讓金宇碩不好過般，聽著對方的輕泣聲，不管不顧的擴張著。

「曜漢吶……曜漢……我很疼……。」

金宇碩帶著哭腔的喊著金曜漢的名字，金曜漢還是忍不住的心疼了，拉開床頭的抽屜拿出潤滑液，滿滿得擠了一手，再繼續的擴張。

「不要手指……我要你的……。」金宇碩哭得一抽一抽的。

金曜漢也等了很久，下身的欲望火熱得痛，將手上剩餘的潤滑液抹上下身，一鼓作氣的插入了最深處就開始狂送，每一下都撞到最深處，每一次都戳到金宇碩最敏感的那個點。

金宇碩被突如其來的撞擊撞得失神，仰起頭，張大了嘴無聲的呻吟，染上粉色的身子因快感而微微顫抖著，已射過一次的性器也抖顫顫的硬了起來。

「曜漢……我又……。」金宇碩像是要迎來高潮般的彎起身子，手緊抓著金曜漢的手臂，指甲陷進肉裡。

「哥，還沒……。」金曜漢一手的拇指抵住金宇碩性器的頂端，金宇碩叫著用沒被綁起的手試圖拉開金曜漢的手，卻被金曜漢的另一隻手抓住，十指緊扣的壓在床邊。

「不要、不要……手拿開……我要射……」金宇碩尖叫出聲，金曜漢更用力、更快速的撞著金宇碩，快感像電流一般在金宇碩身體裡快速流竄，卻找不到出口，全身不停的顫抖著，金宇碩覺得自己快要瘋了。

「嘶、哥……宇碩哥……」

在金曜漢射進金宇碩體內時才把手移開讓對方好好釋放，金宇碩腦裡全是煙花綻放。

金曜漢壓在金宇碩身上，靠著對方的耳邊喘著氣，金宇碩無力的手搭上對方的背，快感還在流竄著。

「要怎麼做……」金曜漢像是自言自語般的低聲說。

「……什麼？」金宇碩氣還沒緩過來，腦內還一片空白。

「要怎麼做才能讓哥知道哥是我的……」

金宇碩還沒反應過來，金曜漢就抬起上身，從上而下的緊盯著金宇碩，眼神裡的獨占慾跟瘋狂的偏執讓金宇碩害怕。

金曜漢困惑著緊緊皺著眉頭，一瞬間換上了開心的表情低頭親吻著金宇碩。

「我想到了，哥不常說我是狗狗嗎？」金曜漢一臉天真又愉悅的看著金宇碩「狗的標記方式哥知道嗎？」

金宇碩驚恐的搖搖頭「不要……。」

「沒事的哥，別怕。」

金宇碩抗拒著扭著身子，還在體內的性器微硬了起來，金宇碩原本夾在金曜漢腰間的腿掙扎著想要逃離，卻被對方抓緊了腳踝。

「哥不要亂動，會出不來的。」

「不要……曜漢……拜託……」金宇碩恥辱的哭了出來，卻抵不住金曜漢的強制，黃燦燦的液體混合著白濁的體液一起流了出來。

「不要……放過我吧……曜漢……」

「太好了……這樣哥就永遠不能離開我了。」金曜漢低下身吻去金宇碩的淚水，滿意的笑了。


End file.
